LOVE BUS
by december28
Summary: Bolos sekolah dan berakhir di game center, Demi Tuhan Junhong tidak akan melakukannya lagi jika karmanya seperti ini. Bertemu pria aneh yang 'menyuruh' Junhong menjadi kekasihnya di bus umum pada pertemuan pertama mereka. 'Tapi denganmu,karena terlalu menyukaimu, aku siap ditinggalkan'. Daelo Fanfiction! YAOI! Typooo! Don't like don't read :) Chapter 6! ! Reviewnya pleawesss (o.o)9
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE BUS**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance, other

**.**

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, Not EYD, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Chapter 1: Meet you in Love Bus**

…**.**

**.**

"Kau ..jadi kekasihku"

Junhong Mendongak, menatap heran pada lelaki yang berada tepat di depannya. Junhong menengok ke belakang, kanan, kiri, meyakinkan diri lelaki asing ini berbicara padanya.

"Maaf, Anda-"

"Kau.. Jadilah kekasihku" Seru namja itu tenang ala pembaca berita ditelevisi yang Junhong jarang tonton.

Dahi Junhong berkerut dalam, What the..Siapa orang waras yang baru pertama kali bertemu di bus umum langsung ehem..menyatakan cinta.

Tatap.

Kedip.

Tatap.

Kedip.

"Okay, diam berarti setuju" Lelaki itu membawa tangan Junhong untuk bersalaman khusuk ala pejabat pemerintahan.

"Itu…"

"Nah, berikan handphonemu" Ujarnya semakin tak masuk akal sambil mencuri lirik kearah tangan Junhong yang menggenggam handphonenya.

Junhong yang masih bingung hanya mampu patuh memberikan handphonenya ke tangan lelaki yang bahkan belum 10 menit ia kenal.

"Nama.."

"ehh?"

"Ck! Namamu siapa?"

Hei tunggu! Apa-apaan orang ini, kenapa seenaknya sekali dan-

"Namamu hei pirang.."

"Jun…hong" Junhong sedikit ragu saat menyebutkan namanya, masih sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri yang tak sampai-sampai.

Lelaki itu mengembalikan handphone Junhong sambil tersenyum sok asik.

"Dimana kau turun?"

"Dua halte lagi" Jawab Junhong pelan.

Bodoh kau Junhong! Kenapa masih menjawab pertanyaan sok akrab orang asing ini. Ishh..

"Aku juga dua halte lagi"

Tak Tanya.. demi apapun Junhong tak bertanya.

Lelaki itu masih berseru sok asik seakan sudah kenal Junhong sejak balita.

"Kau membolos?"

"hah?! Ti..tidak!" Terlewat panic Junhong-ah.

"Eyy.. dari reaksimu terlihat berbohong"

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil sambil bergelantungan pada pegangan bus diatas kepalanya, sedikit melirik Junhong yang sejak tadi masih menatapnya bingung dari kursi didepannya.

"Sudah sampai.. kau tidak turun?"

Lelaki itu berjalan mendahului Junhong untuk turun dari bus.

Berhenti melamun demi apapun Choi Junhong!. Runtuknya kesal.

.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan padamu nanti" Membuat keputusan seenaknya kembali Jung Daehyun.

Junhong kedip lagi.

Bingung.

Kedip lagi.

"Harus dibalas okay?" Junhong menangguk patuh atau bodoh.

"Anak pintar~"

Mengelus rambut Junhong yang lebih tinggi darinya, berlagak layaknya ayah yang mengantar anaknya ke sekolah.

Junhong menundukkan sedikit kepalanya agar lelaki itu lebih mudah mengelus kepalanya.

"Kita berpisah disini, Annyeong~~"

Berbalik meninggalkan Junhong yang tak lepas menatapnya.

"nama…."

Junhong mendengar suaranya sendiri yang serak, karena sejak tadi Ia hanya sibuk berkedip kebingungan.

Lelaki itu berbalik, melihat Junhong dan menunggu Junhong melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"nama..mu. Itu belum kau-"

"Daehyun, Jung Daehyun"

Daehyun lelaki itu tersenyum lebar melangkah menjauh sambil melambai kearah Junhong yang tertegun melihat senyum Daehyun.

'Tampan'

Semakin jauh, sampai Daehyun tak terlihat lagi.

.

One new massage

From: 071XXXXX

Berhati hati di jalan Junhongie :^)

Daehyun kekasihmu(?)

..

Kekasih?

Oh, okay kekasih kan..

Baca lagi.

.sih.

Junhong tak salah baca K.E.K.A.S.I.H

Demi Tuhan Junhong, jangan bilang ia baru sadar.

Junhong menggigit bibirnya kecil, hal bodoh apa lagi hari ini Choi Junhong? Ini karma karena bolos ke game center, ya ini karma! Karma! Junhong drama -_-

Secepat yang ia bisa dengan tangan sedikit gemetar mencoba menelepon Himchan, dan..

"Himchan hyung, aku…aku sudah punya kekasih..ya, sepertinya begitu"

"APAAA!?"

Salah lagi, harusnya Ia menelepon JongUp saja tadi. Junhong menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sambil menarik-narik rambutnya ganas.

Kasian.

To be continue~

Tolong reviewnya ya yang baca..

Kasih tau apa yang kurang biar next chap bisa diperbaiki ^^

Oke, Piss!

Salam Jempol telunjuk kelingking (._.)9


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE BUS**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance, other

**.**

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, Not EYD, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Chapter 2: Plan to meet again in Love Bus**

…**.**

**.**

Sore hari di Apartemen Jung.

"Hmfftt~~ Hmfftt~~"

"hihihmftt~ hmft~"

Youngjae dan Yongguk menahan tawa sebisa mungkin, wajah memerah dengan bibir yang dikatup rapat. Mengabaikan lelaki disamping Youngjae yang menatap keduanya jengah.

"Okay, kalian boleh terta-"

"hahahahahahahaha~"

"HAHAHAHA"

Tawa sumbang Youngjae dan tawa seram Yongguk bersatu. Tertawa bersautan seakan lupa masih ada besok untuk mentertawai kebodohan sahabat mereka, Jung 'Stupid' Daehyun.

"Aku tak percaya ini sungguh! Ahaha..haha..kau, ya ampun, kau percaya ini Yongguk hyung? Dia..ahaha..diaa"

Youngjae masih tertawa heboh, menunjuk nunjuk hidung Daehyun yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

Tepis.

Melotot.

"Hentikan tawa bodohmu Youngjae-ya"

Yongguk yang melihat ekspresi Daehyun sudah tak sanggup, ini sangat lucu sungguh! Yongguk tertawa keras sambil memukul kepala Youngjae berkali-kali tanpa ampun.

"Hyung..kepala, hyu-"

"HAHAHA, lucu sekali kan Youngjae? Ahaha"

Yongguk tak sadar posisi dan situasi.

Yongguk makin menjadi.

Yongguk kini memukul lengan Youngjae yang duduk disebelahnya. Tawa seramnya masih menggema.

Youngjae meringis kesakitan.

Demi apapun! Monster ini bercandanya kasar sekali. Youngjae sudah mau menangis menahan sakit.

Daehyun yang melihat wajah merah Youngjae hanya mampu tertawa keras, berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegang perutnya.

Youngjae makin kesal.

Lirik kanan – tertawa seram.

Lirik kiri – tertawa bodoh. Sampai akhirnya….

"Yongguk hyung berhenti memukulku!dan kau Jung berhenti tertawa!?"

Youngjae berteriak marah.

Yongguk mulai sadar situasi, cepat-cepat berhenti tertawa dan langsung memasang tampang sok cool dan Daehyun …masih sibuk berguling-guling tertawa.

"ehem..jadi bagaimana?"

Yongguk mengalihkan pembicaraan, suaranya menjadi lebih berat sekarang. Melempar Daehyun dengan bantal untuk membuat Daehyun berhenti tertawa.

Melirik Youngjae sambil tersenyum aneh, tatapannya seperti berkata:

'lihat, aku yang membuatnya berhenti tertawa' Yongjae memutar matanya malas.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita tanya pendapat Youngjae? Dia yang paling pintar diantara kita kan?"

Yongguk merayu.

Merasa 'sedikit' bersalah.

Dalam hati merasa ini bukan salahnya, ia ingin memukul si Bodoh Daehyun, tapi jarak Daehyun terlalu jauh, jadi yaa..yang dekat saja.

"Jadi bagaimana Jung?"

Youngjae menendang Daehyun yang duduk dilantai beralas karpet sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Apanya yang jadi?"

Daehyun masih ingin tertawa melihat tampang Youngjae, tapi melihat Yongguk yang melotot seram dia hanya diam

Lagi pula sekarang saatnya serius kan? Ini masalah hatinya, hatinya yang sedang berbunga..entah bunga mawar, melati atau bunga matahari.

"Ini simple wahai saudaraku"

Daehyun berdiri, menatap kedua sahabatnya serius. Berjalan bulak-balik berlagak layaknya dosen di depan mahasiswanya.

"kau tau, dari mata turun ke hati…dari telinga turun ke hati dan BAM! Jatuh cinta. Oh, ayolah..kenapa kalian lambat sekali ckckck"

Menunjuk dan berdecak sok tua pada dua orang yang duduk diam menatap malas kearahnya.

"Kami yang lambat atau kau yang express?"

Yongguk tak habis fikir, setelah pagi tadi Daehyun mengirim pesan ingin bolos sore harinya sudah ada pesan baru yang mengatakan kalau ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang ditemuinya sepulang bolos.

"Seperti apa orangnya?" kali ini Youngjae yang bertanya, bersiap tertawa kalau-kalau deskripsi Daehyun tentang kekasih barunya itu menggelikan.

Daehyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Youngjae.

"Dia….."

Manis.

Putih.

Polos.

Menggemaskan.

Lucu.

Penurut.

Dan..suaranya sangat lembut.

Daehyun terkekeh menyeramkan, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae dia lebih suka membayangkan Junhong untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yongguk berdecak.

"Youngjae-ya..ayo pulang"

Yongguk bangkit, menarik lengan Youngjae yang masih mengerutkan dahi melihat Daehyun yang melayang dengan fikirannya sendiri.

"Mungkin dia terlalu banyak membaca komik, aku sudah bilang berhenti meminjamkannya komik hyung!"

Youngjae dan Yongguk memakai jaket mereka bersiap pergi saat..

Ringtone handphone Daehyun berbunyi.

Youngjae melirik handphone Daehyun yang tergeletak di meja. Nama Junhong tertera disana.

"Junhong ternyata benar-benar ada hyung!"

Youngjae menatap Yongguk yang juga penasaran.

Daehyun yang mendengar nama Junhong disebut lantas bangkit berlari mengambil handphonenya dan..

"Hallo"

Cih! Suara Daehyun berubah terlewat manly.

Youngjae langsung melompat kearah Daehyun, menempelkan telinganya tepat di samping handphone Daehyun.

Yongguk berdehem kecil lalu bergerak pelan memajukan kepalanya kearah Daehyun.

Ingin dengar juga, hmfftt~

"Hallo~ Daehyun shi~"

Ya Tuhan suaranyaa! Daehyun menggigit lengan jaket Youngjae keras-keras.

Youngjae: Pukul kepala Daehyun.

Daehyun melotot.

"Ya kekasihku~"

Nada suaranya berubah manis, Youngjae dan Yongguk mendadak mual.

"Ituu..bisa kita….maksudku kita bertemu besok?" Suara Junhong terdengar ragu-ragu berbeda dengan..

"Oh! Tentu saja bisa!" terlalu bersemangat Jung Daehyun.

"Tadi Hyungku Himchan bilang…"

"ya manis? Dia bilang apa?"

Daehyun tersenyum terlalu lebar, Youngjae bangkit tak kuat menahan mual dan Yongguk melempar bantal pada Daehyun yang sok romantic itu.

"Himchan hyung bilang..lebih baik memulai hubungan dengan saling tahu satu sama lain. Agar kita lebih…dekat"

Suara Junhong memelan di ujung kalimatnya.

Pasti malu kann.

Tukang menyimpulkan Jung Daehyun.

"Baiklah, besok di halte bus kemarin bagaimana?"

"hng~"

"Pukul berapa Junhong-ah?"

"Pukul 4 bisa?"

"Tentu bisa! Eng Junhong-ah?"

"nee~"

"Karena besok sabtu dan lusa minggu, sampai malam bisakah?"

Usaha terus.

Pepet terus.

"Akan aku fikirkan Daehyun-shi hehe~"

Demi perut Youngjae yang buncit dan demi wajah Yongguk Hyung yang seram. Tawa Junhong merdu sekali~~~

"Baiklah, aku tutup dulu Daehyun-shi"

"Tung..tunggu!"

Junhong berdengung kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Selamat malam dan sampai bertemu besok ehhehe"

Junhong tertawa renyah di ujung sana membalas ucapan Daehyun.

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

Klik!

"Youngjae!? Yongguk Hyung?! Kau dengarkan? HAHAHAHA"

Keduanya hanya berkedip berlagak tak dengar.

"Nah! Kalian pulanglah! Aku butuh tidur agar besok terlihat tampan dan segar"

"Kau-"

"YA-"

Blam!

Pintu kamar Daehyun tertutup meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang hanya menganga tak percaya.

"Ahh.. kepalaku~ aku benar-benar akan mengadu kepada orang tua Daehyun di Jepang!"

"Mantan pacar memang berbeda, bawa-bawa orang tua"

Youngjae tatap tajam Yongguk.

"Baiklah..baiklah..Sudah ayo pulang Youngjae-ya"

"JANGAN LUPA TUTUP PINTU APARTEMENKU..!"

"Jung bodoh itu benar-benar mau mati rupanya"

Yongguk berdesis menarik Youngjae keluar apartemen Daehyun dengan segera.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memukulnya besok Youngjae-ya"

Blam!

…

.

Kita sudah merencanakan untuk bertemu besok di halte bus. Sampai jumpa besok Junhong-ah..

Daehyun perlahan terlelap dengan senyum lebar aneh namun sialnya tampan.

…

.

"Bagaimana ini Himchan Hyung~~"

"Hadapi saja, ingat aku dan JongUp akan memantau dari jarak sedekat mungkin"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, tidak usah-"

Himchan melotot.

Seram.

Setajam silet(?).

JongUp bungkam.

"Baiklah, kau tenang saja, aku dan Himchan Hyung akan ikut juga"

Junhong menangguk paham, mencoba menetralkan hatinya yang berdegup kencang entah karna panic, takut, bingung atau karna suara tawa lembut Daehyun di telepon tadi.

Kena kau Choi Junhong.

Ckckck..

To be continue~

Tolong reviewnya ya yang baca..

Dan makasiiiih banget buat yang kemarin udah baca dan mau review ehehehe..

**Junjows, NathalieVernanda, LevesqueXavier –susah baca namanya ._.-, miniseokie01 dan Jimae407203.**

Chap ini udah panjang yak, semoga suka

Pyoong~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE BUS**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance, other

**.**

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, Not EYD, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Chapter 3: Memory.**

…**.**

**.**

'**Jung…aku ingin jujur'**

'**Aku dan Yongguk hyung…'**

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Daehyun terbangun dari mimpinya, berkeringat, pucat dan raut wajahnya tampak lelah. Mengusap keringat di pelipis matanya sambil berdesah terdengar kacau. Melirik jam di samping ranjangnya, masih pukul tiga pagi.

Daehyun bangkit dan melangkah menuju dapur, hhh~ mimpi buruk…Ia lelah, ingin melanjutkan tidur, tapi pasti tak akan bisa, biasanya ia akan mengantuk lagi saat melihat cahaya matahari masuk lewat sisi jendela kamarnya. Mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menenggaknya hingga kosong, melemparnya ke tempat sampah dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Ruang tamunya gelap.

Sepi.

Melirik telepon kabel di samping sofa yang Ia duduki, setelah menimang akhirnya memutuskan bahwa dirinya butuh berbincang dengan seseorang. Memencet nomor telepon yang ia ingat diluar kepala.

Tuutt..

"Hallo"

Suara khas seseorang bangun tidur langsung terdengar

Daehyun terkekeh gemas.

Lelaki di seberang telepon berdecak malas.

"Jung..kau kah itu?"

Daehyun bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tau ini pukul berapa? Apa jam di apartemenmu mati semua?!"

Pemarah khas Yoo Youngjae.

"Youngjae-ya"

"apa!"

Si ketus Youngjae.

"Youngjae-yaaaa"

Suara Daehyun yang terkekeh menyusul setelahnya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Youngjae mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Ada nada khawatir disana, Sahabat baiknya tengah khawatir sekarang.

"Aku bermimpi…."

"lagi? ….Jung kau-"

"Youngjae-ya"

"Itu cuma mimpi okay? Kembalilah tidur"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Youngjae terdiam, mendesah berat mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun yang seperti sugesti untuk diri Daehyun sendiri. Youngjae masih terdiam, air mata sudah akan keluar saat suara bodoh Daehyun kembali terdengar.

"Jangan menangis cengeng! Ini tengah malam, suara tangismu menyeramkan!"

"Maaf Jung, Aku minta ma-"

"Aku berterimakasih.."

Suara lembut Daehyun, walau samar tapi Youngjae tahu Daehyun sahabatnya tengah menenangkan dirinya yang sibuk terisak.

"Apa aku perlu kesana Jung?"

"tidak! Kau berisik dan…"

Youngjae terdengar membuang cairan hidungnya.

"Eisshhh! Dasar jorok. Aku tutup!"

Youngjae tertawa renyah disela isakan kecilnya.

"Kau akan tidur kan?"

"Yayaya, aku tidur! Selamat malam buncit!"

"Mati saja ka-"

Tut..tut..tut..

Jung Daehyun kurang ajar!

Daehyun tertawa membayangkan raut wajah Youngjae yang pasti sedang mengamuk.

Di kamar, Daehyun mengambil handphone yang tergeletak di samping meja belajar.

Mem_touch _ikon bergambar video dan menemukan beberapa video disana, membuka salah satu video yang diambilnya kemarin.

Terlihat pemuda pirang mengenakan jaket hitam tebal dan seragam kuning di dalamnya. Tas ranselnya ia peluk erat, memajukan bibir melihat ke arah mesin _dance revolution_ yang sedang dimainkan orang lain.

"Ingin bermain juga eoh?"

Suara Daehyun terdengar di dalam video tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya tak sabar.

Melempar tas ransel dan membuka jaket tebalnya.

"Kau senang? Sekarang giliranmu bermain, cepat-cepat!"

Suara Daehyun kembali terdengar ditambah kekehan kecil khas Jung Daehyun di akhir kalimatnya.

Selanjutnya video itu hanya berisi pemuda pirang yang dengan lihai menggerakan kaki kanan dan kirinya di atas mesin permainan. Menyibak rambut pirangnya kebelakang karena menggangu penglihatannya. Begitu seterusnya sampai terpampang kata '**You Win!' **pada layar besar di depan.

Dia tersenyum.

Berkeringat.

Pipinya memerah karena kelelahan.

Melompat-lompat kecil saat melihat skor pada permainan itu tidak mengecewakan.

Kali ini tawa lebar pemuda itu yang terlihat di layar handphone Daehyun.

'Pause'

Daehyun tersenyum, mengusap layar handphonenya.

"Semua…akan baik-baik saja kan? Junhong-ah?"

Daehyun berbaring, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tampak polos dalam remang.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja"

Menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya sambil terus bergumam.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.."

…

.

"hhuuuum~ huu huum~ huum~ hum~"

Bersenandung.

Melirik dua orang yang sudah tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, melirik sahabatnya JongUp yang tengah meringkuk kesempitan di ujung ranjang, Junhong tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi saat pembagian posisi tidur.

JongUp yang mendapat posisi di ujung kanan terus digeser Himchan agar memberikan ruang lebih agar Junhong dapat tidur nyaman diposisi kiri ranjang. Himchan Hyungnya memang sangat menyayangi yang termuda diantara mereka. Tak jarang JongUp merasa di adik tirikan atas perlakuan Himchan tersebut. Tapi JongUp tak pernah sekalipun marah, dia tau, dia juga memiliki tanggung jawab atas Junhong, yang termuda diantara ketiganya.

Kembali bersenandung saat suara bunyi pesan handphone mengagetkannya.

'**Malam ini dingin sekali, apa peri sudah tidur?'**

Junhong menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang tampak berantakan. Apa Daehyun belum tidur? Ini sudah menjelang pukul 4 dini hari.

'Kau belum tidur Daehyun shi?'

'Belum, Peri belum tidur?'

'Aku tidak tau, aku tidak satu kamar tidur dengan peri'

'HAHAHA..kau menggemaskan :D '

Junhong semakin bingung, tadi bertanya peri kenapa sekarang jadi dirinya yang menggemaskan.

'Kau..tidak sedang mabukkan?'

Junhong menggigit kuku jari tangannya, tak sabar menunggu balasan pesan dari Daehyun.

Fikiran-fikiran aneh mulai masuk ke kepalanya sampai balasan pesan datang.

'Ya, aku mabuk. Mabuk akan pesonamu'

Demi Tuhan Jung Daehyun.

Gombalan kuno.

Tapi walau gombalan kuno, Junhong menyukainya, lihat saja pipi Junhong yang terlihat memerah samar. Junhong sibuk berfikir, bingung ingin membalas apa, sekaligus malu.

Karena tak kunjung menjawab balasan pesan untuk Daehyun, tiba-tiba ada pesan baru dari Daehyun lagi.

Dasar tak sabaran Jung Daehyun, ck!

'Kenapa tak dibalas? Sudah tidur? Kau tidak mual kan karna membaca pesanku tadi?'

Faktanya Junhong tak sekejam Youngjae dan Yongguk yang langsung mual jika mendengar Daehyun yang mulai puitis tak jelas.

Junhong menggeleng, maksudnya menjawab pesan yang baru saja ia terima.

'Tidak, tentu saja. Aku sehat tidak mual-mual. Aku bukan orang yang mudah sakit Daehyun shi ^^'

Salah pengertian.

Junhong memang menggemaskan.

'Sekarang sudah pukul 4, kita bisa bertemu sekarang! Kkkk'

Junhong tertawa, dasar Daehyun bodoh.

Mereka kan bertemu pukul 4 sore bukan pukul 4 dinihari.

'Tunggu 12 jam lagi ^^'

'Haah..Lama sekali.. aku merindukanmu'

Kembali pipi Junhong memerah, detak jantungnya pun semakin cepat.

'Terima kasih~ aku juga sedikit merindukanmu'

Junhong membekap wajahnya pada bantal, malu..malu..malu!

Demi Tuhan Junhong malu!

'REALLY?'

'hng~'

'kalau begitu cepatlah tidur, saat kau bangun nanti, 12 jam akan berkurang dengan cepat'

'Aku akan tidur, kau juga akan tidurkan?'

'ya, kita tidur bersama. Selamat tidur'

Dada junhong menghangat.

Ia biasa diperhatikan orang disekitarnya, orang tua, sepupunya Himchan, sahabatnya JongUp, teman-teman sekolah dan klub, tapi Daehyun…Entahlah.

Rasanya berbeda.

Mengetik balasan pesan terakhir untuk Daehyun, tersenyum saat membayangkan senyum Daehyun kemarin.

'Selamat tidur juga, Daehyun shi'

..

"Kau belum tidur?"

Himchan terbangun, menatap Junhong yang tengah menggenggam handphonenya erat.

Junhong menggeleng.

"Letakkan handphone mu dan tidurlah, apa kau kedinginan? Pipi dan hidungmu memerah"

Himchan bangkit dan meraup pipi Junhong.

Membelai pipi Junhong yang tersenyum menatap Himchan.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur? Berbaringlah.. akan ku peluk sampai kau tertidur"

Junhong menurut, dengan cepat berbaring menyamping dan memeluk Himchan erat, mendekatkan kepalanya pada dada Himchan dan mendengar degup jantung Himchan yang terdengar samar ditelinganya.

"Hyung.."

"hm~"

"Aku menyayangimu.."

"Ya, aku juga…tidurlah"

Membelai rambut halus Junhong, terus membelai sampai terdengar hembusan nafas halus Junhong yang teratur.

Junhong tertidur.

Himchan hendak menutup matanya saat suara serak menggangunya.

"Geser sedikit…Aku kesempitan"

Itu JongUp.

Himchan hendak bergeser sedikit, merasa bersalah mengingat tadi ia memaksa JongUp membagi ruang untuk dirinya dan Junhong tidur. Sampai…

"Himchan Hyung, gigi besar"

Dahi Himchan berkerut.

"hehehe..hehehe"

Mengigau?

Awas saja besok kau Moon JongUp.

Tendang.

'Bruukk!

JongUp jatuh kelantai.

Rasakan!

Himchan menutup matanya dan melanjutkan tidur.

Poor Moon JongUp….

To be continue~

Tolong reviewnya ya yang baca..

Aku datang lagi bawa Chapter 3, yang minta dilanjut ini lanjutannya..

mudah-mudahan ga bosen hohoho~

Makasih bangeeeeet buat yang udah baca dan mau review..

Segala macam saran, kritik yang membangun dan keluhan aku terima^^

**Thanks for : Junjows, NathalieVernanda, LevesqueXavier, miniseokie01 dan Jimae407203, ****DiraLeeXiOh**, **NAP217****, ****LayChen Love Love 2****, ****Guest, ****Kim Rae Sun****, ****dae, ****linkz, ****dedezelo, ****DAELOves B.A.P, ****ichizenkaze, ****daehana, ****bininye daehyun, ****Kimberlycloudy**

-Pitain Junhong, kirim ke rumah kalian-

Semoga suka wahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE BUS**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance, other

**.**

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, Not EYD, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Chapter 4: Waiting at Bus Stop.**

…**.**

**.**

Youngjae tiba di depan pintu apartemen Daehyun sekitar pukul 2 siang, mencoba menelepon sejak pagi tapi tak juga di angkat.

'Dia tidak mungkin berangkat 2 jam sebelum kencan hanya karena terlalu bersemangat kan?'

Youngjae menempelkan daun telinganya pada pintu apartemen Daehyun, tak terdengar apa pun, kecuali…. bunyi televisi yang pasti bervolume cukup besar.

Jung bodoh itu mau mati rupanya!.

"Jung!.."

Tok..tok..

"Jung Daehyun!"

Tok..tok..tok..tok..

Hening..

"Aku tau kau di dalam!"

Tetap hening.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga, kalau tidak kau buka juga…aku akan melapor kepada orang tuamu di Jepang kalau kau-"

Cklek!

"Apa!? Kau mau melapor apa?!"

Kepala Daehyun dengan rambut kusutnya muncul dari daun pintu, wajahnya ia buat seseram mungkin dengan bola mata menatap tajam pada Youngjae yang tampak santai tanpa rasa takut.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu? Aku tak takut!"

Youngjae mendengus malas melihat wajah Daehyun yang tetap konsisten memasang wajah seram ala Yongguk.

Youngjae mencoba mendorong pintu apartemen Daehyun agar terbuka lebar.

Kenapa keras sekali!

Dorong.

Tahan dari dalam.

Dorong lebih keras.

Tahan sekuat tenaga.

Kesabaran Youngjae mulai habis.

"JUNG DAEHYUN BUKA PINTUNYAA!?"

Daehyun membuka pintu dan berlari cepat kedalam apartemennya.

Youngjae saat marah bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari Yongguk hyung.

"Eisshh, apa mau mu? Untuk apa kesini, sana cepat pulang"

Daehyun membaringkan tubuhnya pada sofa di ruang tamu, tangannya sibuk mengganti channel tv dan tangan satunya sibuk menggaruk kepala.

Youngjae menghampiri Daehyun setelah selesai membuka sepatu dan melepas mantelnya.

"Kenapa belum bersiap?"

Youngjae menarik rambut Daehyun agar pemalas itu duduk dan membagi ruang untuk dirinya duduk juga.

"Sakit bodoh!"

Daehyun mengusap kepalanya sambil menendang kaki Youngjae.

Kulit kepalanya perih, dasar Youngjae menyebalkan!.

"Kenapa kau belum bersiap? Jam berapa kau tidur semalam, apa kau-"

"Aku sedang menonton tv, diamlah.."

"Ya tuhan lihatlah! Kantung matamu benar-benar hitam. Kau tidak tidur semalaman?"

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali, kau bahkan bukan gadis remaja Youngjae!"

Memukul kepala Youngjae dengan remote tv yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

Youngjae meringis.

"Kau akan bertemu Junhong nanti, bagaimana itu kantung matamu?"

"Aku tetap tampan"

Menjawab seadanya sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

"Cih! Tampan kepalamu"

"Aku dengar, berhenti mengumpat dan pulanglah rewel"

"Daehyun-ah.."

"HM!"

"Daehyun-ahh.."

"APAA?!"

"Kau..masih memikirkan mimpi semalam?"

Daehyun terdiam, melirik Youngjae yang wajahnya penuh dengan kode-kode penasaran.

"Jangan bercanda, kau tau aku sering mimpi yang aneh-aneh karena jarang berdoa di gereja"

Youngjae mengangguk, mencoba mempercayai Daehyun untuk saat ini.

Setidaknya dia masih menjawab pertanyaan tentang mimpinya semalam.

Hening..

Hanya suara tv terdengar.

"Daehyun-ah, sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah.."

"Mandi?"

"Nanti saja..malas"

"Kau akan pakai baju apa nanti?"

"Diamlah bawel! Atau mau ku tendang kau keluar apartemenku hah!?"

"Cih! Dasar pemarah"

"Aku mendengar lagi, berhenti mengumpat ku diluar dan memujiku tampan di dalam hatimu"

Pukul kepala Daehyun!

"Yah, kau-"

Youngjae merebut remote tv lalu mematikan siaran tv yang sedang Daehyun tonton tadi.

"Wah, beraninya kau-"

Youngjae mendorong tubuh Daehyun untuk berbaring di sofa..

"Ya..young…youngjae-ya, kau mau apa? Dasar mesum!"

"Otakmu yang mesum! Diam lah disitu jangan mencoba-coba untuk bangun!"

Youngjae bangkit lalu berjalan ke arah dapur, membuka lemari es dan mengambil 3 buah mentimun, memotongnya sambil mengawasi Daehyun takut-takut Daehyun melarikan diri.

"Kau! Aku tak mau kau ditinggalkan Junhong karena kantung mata hitammu yang menyeramkan! Jadi tetap disitu"

"Aku bukan wanita, dasar bodoh!"

Daehyun kembali duduk lalu meraih remote tv, melanjutkan menonton acara tadi.

Youngjae yang kembali ke ruang tamu hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

"Jung…ayolah"

"no!"

"Jung ini untukmu juga"

"Aku tidak perlu itu Tuan Yoo"

Youngjae benar-benar kesal, padahal Youngjae hanya mencoba membantu Daehyun agar tampak lebih segar nanti.

"Terserahmulah!"

Youngjae bersiap membanting potongan mentimun itu ke lantai saat di lihatnya Daehyun terburu-buru berbaring sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Cepatlah! Aku akan bertemu Junhong 2 jam lagi"

Youngjae tertawa kecil.

Daehyun.. Daehyun-nya..

Daehyun sahabat terbaiknya..

Daehyun yang malang, jangan bersedih lagi.

"Cepatlah! Kenapa malah melamun!?"

"Iya..iya..dasar bawel"

….

..

.

"Junhong~ Junhong-ah~ Ini sudah pukul 2 siang, kau tak bangun?"

Junhong masih tetap pada posisinya.

Tidak bergerak.

Piyama yang ia gunakan sudah berantakan. Perutnya terlihat karena atasan piyamanya yang terangkat.

Himchan hanya bisa menggeleng, Junhong pasti mengantuk sekali. Junhong yang biasanya rutin tidur sebelum jam 10 malam tiba-tiba baru tidur saat waktu hampir pukul empat.

"Junhoooong~"

Mengguncang tubuh Junhong dan menepuk kecil pipi pucatnya.

"Kau bisa tidur lagi nanti, tapi makan lah dulu, ini sudah jam 2 siang"

Junhong menggeliat kecil, merasa terganggu karena Himchan terus mengguncang tubuhnya.

Handphone Junhong bergetar kecil, Himchan membuka pesan itu dan dahinya mengerut kecil.

2 pesan dari Daehyun.

'**Kau lihat mataharinya? Dia meredup.. mungkin dia malu karna kau lebih bercahaya dari pada dia. Selamat pagi :D'**

'**Apa kau tidur dengan baik? Apa mimpimu indah? Waktu sudah berkurang 10 jam, aku akan melihatmu 2 jam kemudian. Jangan lewatkan makan siangmu'**

Himchan tertawa mengejek.

Apa tipe Junhong yang seperti ini?

Yah, Himchan akui pemuda ini –Jung Daehyun- memang perhatian, tapi kenapa dia puitis sekali.

Himchan melanjutkan membaca percakapan Junhong dan pemuda itu sebelumnya.

Wajah Himchan memucat, mendadak mual.

"Ya Tuhan Junhong, kau benar-benar menyukai yang seperti ini?!"

Fakta tambahan, ternyata yang tidak mual dengan sikap sok asik dan sok romantic Daehyun ya memang hanya Junhong.

Himchan bergidik kecil membayangkan seperti apa tampang Daehyun dilihat dari pesan-pesan yang Daehyun kirim.

"Hyung?"

Ahh, Junhong sudah bangun.

"ya, ini aku..bangun lah, kau harus makan"

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Nada suara Junhong terdengar panik.

"eeummm.."

Berpura-pura melihat jam di tangannya.

"Pukul 5 sore, wahh! Kau pasti mengantuk, ayo bangun dan-"

"5 sore? Bagaimana..ba..bagaimana ini?!"

Junhong bertambah panik.

"Memang ada apa?"

Himchan pura-pura tak tahu.

"Daehyun…aku ada janji dengannya jam 4 hyung..bagaimana ini?"

Junhong mengusap matanya yang tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana ini..! dia pasti sudah pergi, kenapa aku bodoh sekali"

Terisak kecil.

Himchan panik, tidak! Jangan sampai Junhong menangis, dia bisa sakit kepala karna baru saja bangun tidur.

"huhuhuhu…bagaimana ini Himchan Hyung..huhuhu"

Himchan bertambah panik, harusnya jangan bermain-main dengan orang yang baru jatuh cinta pertama kali Kim Himchan.

Tak lama Jongup datang, mendengar suara tangis Junhong yang sampai ke ruang tamu membuatnya kebingungan.

"ada..ada apa Junhong-ah?"

Bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Tapi Jongup tak tau, faktanya…saat seseorang sedang menangis dan orang lain bertanya kenapa ia menangis maka tangisannya akan….

"HUHUHUHU…JONGUP AH…HUHUHU"

"Ya! Siapa? Siapa yang menjahatimu? Siapa?"

Himchan yang sejak tadi diam karna bingung lalu bangkit meraih handphone Junhong.

Mencoba menelepon seseorang.

_Speaker phone _diaktifkan.

"Hallo..Junhong?"

Hening.

Himchan mendesah lega.

Jongup menatapnya curiga.

"Hallo..kau disana? Hentikan dulu Youngjae! Hallo?"

"Hiks.."

"Kenapa kau-?"

"Aku terlambatkan? Maaf aku-"

Jongup menatap Himchan semakin curiga.

Himchan mendadak pucat tapi mencoba tetap tersenyum.

"Kenapa suaramu begitu Junhong? Kau membaca pesanku?"

"Apa kau menunggu lama Daehyun shi?"

"Tidak..aku baru mengirimnya 10 menit yang lalu, tak lama kemudian kau menghubungiku"

"Kau,,baru tiba 10 menit?"

Choi 'slow' Junhong.

Efek Junhong yang baru bangun.

Dibohongi.

Panik.

Menangis.

Berakhir dengan salah pengertian.

"Aku? Baru tiba? Ck! Sudah 10 menit yang lalu ku kirim. Kenapa pesannya baru tiba, ishh!"

Seperti yang kita duga.

Jung 'stupid' Daehyun.

"Apa kau sudah siap-siap? Aku sedang maskeran sekarang hehehe"

Daehyun terkekeh jelek.

"Apa…kau masih mau menemuiku?"

Jongup sepertinya mulai mengerti, menarik Himchan keluar dari kamar untuk sedikit 'berbincang' dan membalas dendam soal semalam.

"Tentu! Bersiap lah, aku akan menunggumu 2 jam lagi, aku tutup okay?"

"hm~"

Klik.

Mata Junhong mulai berkaca-kaca, dia membekap mukanya pada bantal yang sejak tadi ia peluk.

Daehyun..Jung Daehyun baik sekali.

Walau ia sudah telat, tapi Daehyun masih mau menunggunya?

Junhong menutup matanya, mencoba berterima kasih pada Tuhan.

Terima kasih Tuhan, karna membuatku bertemu dengan orang sebaik dan sehalus Daehyun.

Terima kasih :")

(-_-)'

…

..

Bersembunyi di semak-semak, melakukan penyamaran untuk memantau Junhong yang akan bertemu dengan kekasih barunya. Itu adalah ide Kim 'brilliant' Himchan.

Jongup hanya berdecak jengkel sambil menggaruk tangan dan kakinya yang di gigiti semut.

Mereka bersembunyi di balik semak dengan posisi Jongup yang tepat menghadap semak dengan Himchan dan Junhong yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hyung, ayo pindah tempat, aku di gigit semut"

"Diam Moon! Percuma otot mu itu kalau digigit semut kecil saja kau merengek"

"Kau enak bersembunyi di belakangku, coba kau disini, dekat semak bersemut ini!"

"Bisa kau diam?! Aku baru akan menasehati Junhong!"

'Menasehati kepalamu! Memang siapa yang membuat Junhong menangis tadi'

"Hyung~ apa kita tak perlu pergi ke toko jam dulu? Memperbaiki jam mu?"

Junhong menatap Himchan sendu.

Himchan berdehem kecil, dan Jongup berdecak mengejek.

Junhong masih saja berfikir kalau jam tangan Himchan mati tadi, sehingga kekacauan siang itu bisa terjadi.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan membeli jam tangan baru nanti, sekarang dengarkan aku…Jangan berjalan terlalu jauh, pastikan kau masih berada dalam pengawasan kami Junhong-ah"

Junhong mengangguk serius, menatap Himchan yang antusias menjelaskan rencana yang sudah dirancangnya.

"Kau ingat kodenya?!"

"Ya, aku harus menggaruk pipiku jika dia macam-macam, lalu kau dan Jongup akan datang membantu"

Himchan menepuk bahu Junhong bangga.

"Nah moon, gunakan ini"

Melempar _paper bag_ yang Himchan ambil dari tasnya tadi.

Jongup menganga.

"Hyung. Kau benar-benar menyuruhku menggunakannya?"

Jongup memelas memandang jas hujan, topi pantai dan kacamata besar yang Himchan berikan.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kenapa aku tak berdandan sepertimu saja?"

Jongup memandang Himchan kesal.

Setelan santai dengan scarf hitam melilit cantik di leher jenjang Himchan, kacamata trendy dan lihat sepatu keren yang Himchan gunakan, sedang dirinya '^'

"Kenapa punyamu keren?"

"Aku memang keren sejak balita"

Himchan menjawab santai sambil memperbaiki topi rajut abu-abu yang Junhong gunakan.

"Kau manis sayang~"

Mencubit gemas pipi Junhong yang hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Gomawo hyung~"

"Ingat no _touch-touch _.. Hindari bersentuhan dengannya, kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti~"

"Hyung.."

Suara Jongup.

"Hyung, semua orang menatapku"

"Tatap saja balik, jangan takut ada aku!"

"Tapi mereka tertawa setelah menatapku, mungkin karena benda-benda aneh ini"

"Mereka hanya iri~ diamkan saja"

Jongup hanya diam, tak berani melawan Himchan.

Semakin melawan maka semakin disiksa, menurutnya.

"Coba kau intip di halte, apa Dohyun itu sudah tiba?"

"Namanya Daehyun hyung"

Koreksi Jongup.

Himchan diam pura-pura tak dengar.

Junhong mengintip halte yang berjarak beberapa meter di depan mereka.

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, menelan ludahnya kasar.

Dia ada disana, tampan..bahkan lebih tampan dari pada saat ia menggunakan seragam sekolahnya kemarin.

Lelaki berkemeja putih, yang dilapisi jaket kulit berwarna cokelat.

Menatap sekeliling dengan mata tajamnya, bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil..mungkin mengikuti lirik lagu yang didengar dari headset putih yang ia gunakan.

Junhong tersenyum. 'Malaikat'nya ada disana.

"Dia disana hyung"

Junhong menunjuk Daehyun.

"Yang berkemeja?"

Angguk.

"Jaket cokelat?"

Himchan memastikan, mendorong kepala Jongup karena menggangu pandangannya.

"Aku juga ingin lihat!"

"Matamu kecil, kau tak akan bisa melihatnya, mundur!"

Himchan menarik topi pantai Jongup dengan bengis.

"Kenapa topimu besar sekali sih!"

Jongup hanya terdiam dengan gejolak kemarahan, sampai akhirnya menginjak-injak semut di tanah tak kalah bengis.

….

…

.

Daehyun duduk tenang di halte bus tempat Ia dan Junhong janji bertemu.

Melirik jam tangannya lalu tersenyum kecil.

10 menit sebelum jam 4 sore.

Kembali bersenandung sambil melirik kanan kiri mengantisipasi kedatangan Junhong.

'Kenapa lama sekali?'

'Baju apa yang akan Junhong kenakan?'

'Tempat seperti apa yang Junhong sukai?'

'Apa tak apa-apa kalau ia menggandeng tangan Junhong nanti?'

'Lelucon apa yang harus ia katakan agar Junhong tersenyum?'

Junhong…. Tersenyum..

Membanyangkannya saja Daehyun sudah mau berguling-guling di aspal.

Kebaikan macam apa yang dilakukannya dulu sampai Junhong mau membalas perasaannya 'Menurut Daehyun, dan sangat yakin'.

Daehyun tersenyum, tak lama senyumnya menjadi kekehan menyeramkan.

Langkah sepatu terdengar sampai pada pendengarannya yang sensitif walau ditengah keramaian.

Detak jantungnya mulai tak terkendali saat mendengar langkah sepatu itu semakin mendekat.

Daehyun memejamkan matanya…

Tersenyum… lalu mendongak..

Matanya membulat.

Kaget.

"Kau…kenapa-?"

Yang datang orang lain.

"Jung…"

"Youngjae?"

Menatap wajah Youngjae yang tampak memerah hampir menangis.

"Yongguk hyung?"

Tak jauh dibelakang Youngjae, ada Yongguk yang menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan tak terbaca..

"Ada apa-?"

Youngjae yang mendengar suara Daehyun lalu mendesah lega, tak lama kemudian ia berjongkok menundukkan kepalanya…terisak.

"Kau…bodoh..hiks..Jung Daehyun!"

To be continue~

Hahaha…Tolong reviewnya ya yang baca..

Chapter 4 nya dataaaaang~~ maap telat kemaren sibuk bimbingan hoho..

Semoga sukaa yaaa~~

Makasih bangeeeeet buat yang udah baca dan mau review..

Makasih juga buat reader barunya..

**Thanks for : Junjows, NathalieVernanda, LevesqueXavier, miniseokie01 dan Jimae407203, ****DiraLeeXiOh**, **NAP217****, ****LayChen Love Love 2****, ****Guest, ****Kim Rae Sun****, ****dae, ****linkz, ****dedezelo, ****DAELOves B.A.P, ****ichizenkaze, ****daehana, ****bininye daehyun, ****Kimberlycloudy, ****babypanda518****, ****Hwangyiu**** , ****, ****OpenDoors29****, ****tatsmatotoki, ****daelogvrl, **

Dan ada yang nanya twitter aku ya: ayuuminnielf

Mention for follback yah..

Pyooooongg~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE BUS**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members and other

**.**

Genre: Romance, other

**.**

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, Not EYD, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Chapter 5: Best Friend.**

…**.**

Bagian orang tua Daehyun, diumpamakan pake bahasa jepang yaa~

Enjoy ^^

..

.

Back to the past.

"**Moshi moshi**?" (Hallo?).

Lelaki berbadan tegap menjawab telepon dengan suara tenang, mencoba memfokuskan pendengarannya kepada orang yang berada di seberang sambungan telepon.

"**Sumimasen Shacho-San.. Watashi wa Yamada desu**, Saya ingin memberi kabar Shacho-San" (Maaf, Presiden Direktur, Nama saya Yamada).

"**Ah, hai Yamada, Do shimashita ka?" **(Ah, ya Yamada, Ada masalah apa?)

"**Shacho-San, Jung-Bucho**…mengalami kecelakaan" (Presiden direktur, Kepala departemen-Jung)

"Kecelakaan?!"

"Hai, Shacho-San. Jung-Bucho kecelakaan mobil pagi ini saat akan berangkat ke Korea untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman ayahnya yang meninggal kemarin"

Lelaki itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, kemarin memang kepala departemen perusahaannya meminta izin untuk pulang ke korea sementara, karena ayahnya yang telah lama sakit meninggal dunia.

"Ya Tuhan, Yamada.. Bagaimana keadaannya? Saya dan Istri akan segera kesana."

"Jung-Bucho dan istrinya meninggal dalam kecelakaan tersebut. puteranya Jung Daehyun sementara ini kritis di rumah sakit"

Lelaki itu hanya mampu bergumam tanda mengerti, fikirannya tak focus membayangkan kejadian tragis yang terjadi pada keluarga karyawan kebanggaannya itu.

….

"Apa kau serius akan mengadopsi anak ini?"

"Ya, aku serius istriku, kita sudah menikah hampir 5 tahun, tapi kau tau kita belum memiliki keturunan. Tentu ini bukan salahmu atau salahku. Mari kita menjaganya, Jung-Bucho banyak memberikan jasa untuk perusahaan kita. Jadi, bisakah?"

Sang istri tampak berfikir, menatap anak lelaki berusia 2 tahun yang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Hatinya memang iba melihat anak lelaki yang kurang dari 2 jam lalu baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, tapi…

"Aku…ingin mempunyai anak dari rahimku sendiri Takashi"

Wanita itu menatap suaminya dengan tampang sendu, tapi terlihat jelas dari tatapannya bahwa keputusan yang sudah ia ambil tak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Asuka..aku mohon, aku akan merasa berdosa pada Jung-Bucho jika meninggalkan anak ini sendirian"

"Kita bisa menyerahkannya kepada keluarga Jung-Bucho di korea atau…menitipkan pada panti asuhan"

Suara tegas wanita itu membuat sang suami terdiam, tentu sulit membuat keputusan seperti ini, tapi sebagai lelaki yang bertanggung jawab dan tau berterima kasih ia tentu akan mengusahakan semampunya.

"Anak ini tak punya siapa pun di Korea, kakek-neneknya sudah meninggal begitu pun orang tuanya. Aku mohon….setidaknya, sampai kita memiliki anak kita sendiri"

Membalikkan tubuh sang istri, menatap ke dalam matanya untuk mengiba, mengiba untuk anak kecil tak berdaya dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Wanita itu menatap tubuh anak itu di samping ranjang sampai akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, setidaknya sampai kita memiliki anak sendiri"

Memeluk tubuh hangat suaminya, memohon pada Dewa bahwa hal baik selalu ada dikeluarganya saat ini atau nanti di masa depan.

…

"Takashi! Takashi!"

Wanita itu berlarian semangat, menyisir seluruh penjuru rumah untuk mencari suaminya. Amplop cokelat ia genggam erat di tangan kanannya. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantik wanita jepang itu.

"Takashi!"

"Aku disini Asuka"

Menghampiri sang suami yang sedang duduk tenang memangku seorang anak lelaki berusia 8 tahun yang sibuk dengan gamenya.

"**Okaasan~**"(Ibu~).

Anak lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, terburu-buru turun dari pangkuan 'ayah'nya dan berlari menuju 'ibu'nya.

"Tidak Daichi, masuk ke kamarmu, aku ingin berbicara dengan suamiku"

Menatap anak lelaki itu tajam, mengisyaratkan anak itu untuk tidak mendekat dan menuruti perintahnya. Anak itu hanya bisa menunduk diam, kenapa selalu seperti ini? Ibunya…ia merasa ibunya membenci dirinya. Terlihat jelas dari tatapan mata dan sikapnya selama ini.

"Daichi, kau bisa masuk kamarmu sebentar? Aku akan menemanimu bermain lagi nanti"

Sang 'ayah' tersenyum hangat, mencubit pipi anak itu yang tak lama kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"**Hai, Otousan~**" (Baik ayah)

Anak lelaki itu menurut dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Takashi"

"Asuka, dia anak kita-"

"Tidak! Kau sudah berjanji padaku bahwa kita hanya akan menjaganya sampai aku bisa hamil, bukan begitu?"

Lelaki itu menatap istrinya tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa hati istrinya tak tergerak sedikit pun pada anak lelaki pintar itu, ini sudah hampir 6 tahun.

"Aku…hamil Takashi"

"Apa?"

"Aku hamil…anak kita"

Menatap suaminya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca terharu, setelah menunggu lama akhirnya wanita ini hamil.

"Ya Tuhan terima kasih"

Lelaki itu memeluk istrinya haru, doa mereka dikabulkan. Mereka akan mempunyai anak kandung sendiri.

"Aku..ingin kita hidup tenang Takashi, hanya kita, keluarga kita. Tidak ada orang lain"

"Tapi-"

"Aku mohon…demi anak ini Takashi"

"Tapi Daichi.."

"Aku sudah menghubungi Nyonya Kim di korea, kau ingat dia? Dia dulu sempat bekerja pada kita…aku, sudah memintanya menjaga Daichi di sana…"

"Asuka, kau-"

"Dia setuju, aku mohon…dia sudah setuju, kita tetap akan membiayai Daichi hingga dewasa… Aku tak mau, kasih sayang untuk anak kita berkurang karena Daichi, aku mohon"

Wanita itu menangis, meminta pengertian pada suaminya yang terlihat bingung. Takashi ingin keluarganya bahagia tentu saja…tapi Daichi, anak Jung-Bucho yang sudah ia adopsi dan jaga 6 tahun ini, bahkan mereka mengganti nama Daehyun menjadi Daichi untuk membuat anak itu jauh dari kata diskriminasi di sekolah nanti. Daichi..anak pintar itu, apa ia tega?

"Takashi..aku mohon hiks"

Sang istri berlutut, memeluk kaki suaminya memohon. Memohon untuk kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang penuh untuk anak kandungnya nanti.

"Asuka…bangunlah..aku setuju, Daichi akan tinggal terpisah dengan kita, okay..berhentilah menangis, kau sedang mengandung anakku"

Memeluk istrinya dengan penuh sayang, ia memang harus memilihkan? Ia sudah berjanji, akan tetap membiayai Daichi sampai dewasa nanti, ia harap itu cukup untuk membalas jasa Jung-Bucho yang sangat ia banggakan itu.

….

"Okaasan!? Otousan?! Huhuhu….jangan pergi, hiks..otousan…aku mohon"

Berlari mengejar mobil mewah yang melaju di depannya. Mobil itu tetap melaju kencang, seakan tak mendengar jeritan beserta tangis anak berusia 8 tahun itu. Menghapus air matanya dengan lengan kemeja yang ia gunakan. Terus berlari mengejar mobil itu di tengah hamparan ilalang pedesaan yang baru dia lihat hari ini.

"Otousan huhuhu…aku tidak akan nakal lagi, jangan tinggalkan aku…hiks.. Okaasan"

Terus berlari kencang walau rasa sakit sudah mulai terasa di telapak kakinya yang tidak beralas.

"Okaasan…Otousan…hiks…aku mohon.. aku akan menjadi anak baik mulai sekarang hiks..OTOUSAN AKU-"

BUGH..

Terjatuh di atas tanah merah, kakinya…kaki anak lelaki itu sudah lelah berlari, mendongak menatap ke depan, berharap mobil mewah yang dinaiki oleh orangtunya berhenti. Meringis sakit merasakan lengannya yang lecet karena terjatuh. Menangis pilu menatap mobil yang terus saja melaju menjauh…meninggalkannya. Berharap ayahnya ada untuk menggendongnya dan mengusap lukanya. Berharap ayahnya akan mengelus rambut hitamnya dan tertawa hangat.

Anak itu menangis semakin keras saat menyadari mobil kedua orangtuanya sudah tak terlihat. Menangis kesakitan, kakinya….sikunya….juga hatinya. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, sakit terjatuh, sakit karena diacuhkan, sakit karena ditinggalkan.

"Okaasan…aku mohon, kembalilah…hiks"

….

"Jung Daehyun! Aku..aku menyukaimu!? Ayo berpacaran!"

Daehyun menatap heran kepada pemuda berpipi bulat yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Pipi bulatnya memerah, kedua telapak tangannya ditautkan seakan memberikan kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Daehyun bertanya memastikan, Daehyun baru pindah ke sekolah ini minggu lalu, Nyonya Kim yang sakit harus di rawat di Seoul karena perawatan di rumah sakit Seoul lebih canggih dibandingkan di Busan.

"Kau tak mengenalku?" Lelaki itu bertanya takjub, Daehyun semakin dibuat bingung.

"Apa kau artis? Atau anak presiden?" Daehyun memastiksan.

Geleng.

"Lalu? Ahh..aku baru pindah ke sekolah ini minggu lalu, jadi aku belum-"

"Aku Yoo Youngjae! Kau kenal Bang Yongguk jagoan sekolah?"

Daehyun menggeleng.

"Yang berwajah seram dan aneh itu. Yang kalau bertawa HAHAHAHA begitu?"

Daehyun terkekeh geli melihat Youngjae yang tampak semangat memberi petunjuk.

"Aku tak kenal" Daehyun menggeleng pasrah.

"Ahh..begitu ya~ Yongguk hyung ternyata kurang terkenal untuk menjadi jagoan, Aku sahabatnya"

Daehyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Youngjae yang penuh dengan ekspresi.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Yongjae berjalan mengimbangi langkah kaki Daehyun yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Apanya?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku menyukaimu kan? Ayo bilang kau juga menyukaiku!" Youngjae menarik lengan seragam Daehyun minta diperhatikan.

"Tapi kita baru kenal dan-"

"Aku akan mengadu pada Yongguk hyung kalau begitu" Youngjae menatap tajam Daehyun, bermaksud mengancam.

"Aku masih ditingkat dua sekolah menengah pertama, bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Aku benar-benar akan mengadu eoh! Lihat saja, kau pasti akan ketakutan begitu melihat Yongguk hyung!"

Daehyun tertawa, mengusap kepala Youngjae yang sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Aku tak suka menjalin hubungan, entah berteman atau berpacaran. Lagipula aku masih muda dan-"

"Kenapa?"

Daehyun diam, tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Youngjae.

"Kenapa kau tak suka menjalin hubungan?" Youngjae menghapus air matanya yang mendadak berhenti.

Lihat. Youngjae hanya anak manja yang ingin kemauannya selalu dituruti.

"Saat kau menjalin hubungan, saat itu juga kau harus siap untuk ditinggalkan. Aku tak suka"

Youngjae hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Aku tak mengerti tapi aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

Daehyun tertawa kecil. Di umur mereka saat ini, memang Daehyun juga sangat berharap ia tak mengerti tentang meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan.

"Bersikap baiklah, saat kau bersikap baik, aku mungkin akan memikirkannya. Kita bertemu lagi nanti Youngjae" Daehyun tersenyum melangkah mendahului Youngjae yang hanya diam melihat Daehyun yang semakin menjauh.

Dalam hatinya Daehyun mengakui bahwa ia tertarik pada bocah manja dan pengadu itu.

…..

…

Now.

Youngjae dan Yongguk berlari, melewati setiap halte bus yang mungkin didatangi oleh Daehyun. Setidaknya masih ada sekitar 30 menit lagi sebelum pukul 4 sore, waktu yang dijanjikan Daehyun dan Junhong untuk bertemu.

Youngjae terus berlari mengabaikan panggilan Yongguk di belakangnya hingga...

Bruk!

"Youngjae!"

Yongguk berlari menghampiri Youngjae yang terjatuh di aspal. Youngjae menggenggam erat dompet serta ponsel milik sahabatnya Daehyun.

"Tenanglah, Daehyun akan baik-baik saja"

Youngjae menatap Yongguk sendu, Yongguk tak tau…Daehyun sahabat mereka bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas serta rinci kejadian yang dialaminya di masa lalu.

Ditinggalkan orang tua.

Ditinggalkan Nyonya Kim.

Serta dikhianati dirinya dan Yongguk.

Youngjae menggenggam dompet Daehyun semakin erat. Menundukkan kepalanya tak mau menatap Yongguk.

"Dia…si bodoh Daehyun bahkan membutuhkan waktu 30 menit hanya untuk menata rambutnya hyung"

Suara Youngjae bergetar, mengingat wajah bodoh Daehyun yang tak hentinya bergumam 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja' siang tadi.

"Dia bilang…dia benar-benar menyukai Junhong"

Yongguk membawa Youngjae berdiri, membersihkan pasir yang menempel pada celana Youngjae. Sahabat kecilnya ini memang sensitive sejak dulu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja percayalah, dia sudah dewasa dan-"

"Dia bermimpi, berulang kali. Kejadian orangtuanya, kejadian Kim Halmonie dan kejadian saat aku mengaku padanya bahwa kita memiliki hubungan dulu"

"Apa?" Youngguk menatap Yongjae tak percaya, selama ini Daehyun selalu terlihat baik-baik saja, bahkan terlihat sangat baik-baik saja. Lagipula hubungan Yongguk dan Youngjae sudah berakhir sejak lama.

"Dia bahkan berterima kasih padaku, kau percaya itu? Dia berterima kasih pada kita yang sudah mengkhianatinya!"

Youngjae menggigit bibirnya kecil, menatap Yongguk yang terlihat masih tak percaya.

"Dia berterima kasih… karena kita masih mau bersahabat dengannya bahkan setelah semua kejadian itu, dia berterima kasih karena kita tidak meninggalkannya seperti yang lain, si bodoh itu…bahkan masih berharap aku benar-benar menghubungi orang tuanya untuk mengadu hal-hal buruk tentangnya, dia fikir orang tuanya perduli…"

Yongjae menghapus air matanya kasar, kembali berlari menuju halte bus lain dan meninggalkan Yongguk yang masih terdiam sendirian.

Ya Tuhan, Jung Daehyun.

….

"Ada apa Youngjae!"

Daehyun berlari menghampiri Youngjae yang berjongkok menangis sambil mengatainya bodoh. Menatap Yongguk dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hyung! Kenapa dia- AWW! AWW! Youngjae apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa memukulku! Ya!"

Youngjae memukuli kepala Daehyun tanpa ampun, setelah puas dengan kepala Daehyun dia melanjutkan menendang bokong Daehyun yang hanya berteriak marah tak mengerti.

Yongguk menarik Youngjae yang masih dengan sangar memukuli Daehyun.

"Ya! Kau gila! Kau … wah benar-benar! Kau tau aku akan-"

Youngjae melempar dompet Daehyun ke aspal. Bersiap akan melempar telepon genggam Daehyun jika tidak dihentikan Yongguk.

Daehyun hanya terdiam, menatap dompet yang tergeletak di aspal lalu merogoh kantung celananya, itu benar dompetnya. Ia meringis kecil menyadari keteledorannya.

Daehyun menatap wajah Youngjae yang memerah serta celana hitamnya yang berdebu, rambutnya yang tak karuan dengan keringat di dahi serta pelipisnya.

Daehyun melangkah mendekat, tersenyum menatap Youngjae yang masih menunduk, ia mengerti sekarang. Youngjae sahabatnya yang tak pernah berhenti mengkhawatirkannya sejak dulu.

Merengkuh Youngjae dan memeluknya erat, menepuk punggung Youngjae yang terisak pelan sambil terus berkata bodoh mengatainya.

"Aku minta maaf Youngjae-ya"

"HIKS"

"Aku minta maaf okay"

"HIKS HIKS"

"Oh ayolah..berhentilah menangis kau mengotori kemejaku"

Cubit.

Aww!

Daehyun tertawa melepas pelukannya, mengacak rambut Youngjae yang menjadi semakin berantakan seperti diterjang topan.

"Berhati-hatilah lain kali" Yongguk memberikan telepon genggam Daehyun sambil menjitak kepala Daehyun kecil.

"Aku mengerti hyung, tolong urus si cengeng ini, kerjanya hanya menangis sejak semalam ckckck!"

Merangkul Youngjae yang menepis rangkulannya lalu pergi tanpa sepatah katapun. Daehyun hanya menatapnya merasa bersalah. Tersenyum kepada Yongguk yang tak lama kemudian menyusul Youngjae pergi.

….

..

"Kau yakin akan menemuinya Junhong?" Himchan memanasi.

Junhong terdiam menatap Daehyun ragu.

Beberapa menit lalu Junhong melihat Daehyun memeluk pemuda yang Junhong tak tau siapa.

"Bisa saja dia itu play-"

Jongup membekap mulut Himchan yang tak berhenti mengoceh sejak tadi. Kalau sampai Junhong menangis lagi Jongup benar-benar akan mencopoti gigi Himchan yang besar itu.

"Temuilah, kau bisa bertanya pada Daehyun langsung siapa pemuda itu"

"Apa tak apa-apa?" Junhong menatap Jongup yang akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

"Temuilah, aku akan berjaga disini dengan Himchan hyung"

Junhong tersenyum, menatap Daehyun di halte bus yang sedang sibuk menyisir rambutnya.

…

Junhong melangkah mendekat ke arah Daehyun, tersenyum kecil saat melihat Daehyun yang kebingungan menata rambutnya yang tampak kaku.

"Annyeonghaseyo"

Suara lembut Junhong terdengar, gerakan tangan Daehyun yang sibuk bersisir sejak tadi mendadak berhenti.

Mendongak.

Menganga menatap Junhong yang tampak sangat amat manis sore ini, berdehem kecil mengurangi kegugupan. Melupakan sisir kecil yang masih menyangkut di rambutnya.

"Hai~" Melambai sok asik pada Junhong yang berkedip lucu.

"Itu…ram-" Junhong mencoba menjelaskan tentang sisir kecil yang masih menyangkut manis di rambut kaku Daehyun.

Daehyun buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Junhong.

"Kau terlambat 10 menit, tapi karena kau manis, menunggu 10 jam pun tak masalah"

Daehyun tersenyum sok tampan sambil berkedip genit ke arah Junhong.

Junhong tertawa keras, menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya, tak kuat melihat Daehyun yang konyol tapi tampan ini.

Junhong maju selangkah mendekat kepada Daehyun.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Daehyun shi, dan terima kasih"

Junhong mencopot topi rajut abu-abu yang dikenakannya.

Rambut pirang halus Junhong jatuh teratur.

Tersenyum menatap Daehyun yang hanya mampu menganga dengan pandangan sejuta cinta.

"Terima kasih karena sudah berusaha yang terbaik Daehyun shi"

Junhong mencopot sisir di rambut Daehyun, lalu memakaikan topi rajut miliknya pada Daehyun.

"a..ng..itu…"

Daehyun hanya mampu merancau tak jelas saat merasakan jari halus Junhong menyentuh kecil telinganya.

"Kau lupa mencabut sisirmu tadi, ini milikmu~"

Menyodorkan sisir kecil itu kepada Daehyun yang meringis kecil mengakui kebodohannya.

Lenyap sudah si tampan, si cool, si keren, si kharismatik Jung Daehyun.

Menerima sisir itu lalu menarik Junhong agar berjalan mengimbanginya yang malu setengah mati.

"Kita akan kemana Daehyun shi?"

"Ikuti saja aku dan lupakan kejadian sisir bodoh ini okay?"

Junhong mengangguk tersenyum mengikuti langkah Daehyun yang berjalan di depan sambil menarik tangannya.

"Gara-gara sisir ini aishh…."

Daehyun melempar sisir itu ke arah semak dekat halte, lalu melangkah beriringan menjauh bersama Junhong.

Puk!

Jongup terdiam, menatap takut-takut pada Himchan yang menutup matanya menahan marah.

Dahinya terlihat memerah terkena timpukan sisir.

"Hyu…ng.. Kau yang meminta melihat paling depan tadi..aku.."

Bunyi gigi Himchan yang beradu menahan kesal.

"Aku….benar-benar akan membunuh Dohyun itu"

"Namanya…Daehyun hyung"

Himchan menggigit lengan Jongup keras sambil melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Jongup hanya mampu meringis kesakitan merasakan gigi-gigi besar Himchan menggigit lengannya.

Sakit .. sangat sakit, ia sudah lelah dengan penderitaan ini.

Dalam hati ia bertekat.

'Aku benar-benar, harus, pasti, tak ragu lagi, yakin dan sangat terencana akan membalas dendam pada Himchan hyung suatu saat nanti'

Ini janji Moon Jongup.

Ckck

Semoga berjalan lancar Jongup~

To be continue~

Tolong reviewnya ya yang baca..

Hihi, buat yang bingung harap pada pegangan ama Jongup yang tersakiti.

Ini panjang bangeet ya ampun hahaha, disini ga aku jelasin ya proses Daejae pacaran sampe akhirnya si youngjae selingkuh. Alasen yongjae selingkuh, aku mungkin kasih tau di chapter depan. ^^

Makasih buat yang udah review, makasih makasih makasih..

I LOP YUU~


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE BUS**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members and other

**.**

Genre: Romance, other

**.**

Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY, Not EYD, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Chapter 6: My Love.**

…**.**

**..**

Keduanya nampak tenang berjalan santai ditengah padatnya kota Seoul yang menjelang petang.

Si pemuda manis tampak jelas memerah di kedua pipi pucatnya.

Si pemuda tampan tampak jelas bahagia dilihat dari cengiran lebar di bibir tebalnya.

Jemari keduanya bertaut malu-malu.

Kaku.

Canggung.

Namun tautan sederhana itu mampu membuat detak jantung keduanya bekerja di atas normal.

Daehyun melirik gemas pemuda manis yang sedikit lebih tinggi di sampingnya –Junhong.

Junhong menggigit bibirnya mencoba menetralkan aliran darah yang terus bersarang di kedua pipinya.

Terus berjalan beriringan melewati puluhan pertokoan hingga sampai pada tempat yang dituju.

Bangunan café berdesign cantik.

"Cantik bukan?" Daehyun tersenyum menatap Junhong.

"Hng~"

"Tapi tetap kalah cantik jika dibandingkan dengan wajahmu saat tersenyum" Daehyun menarik jemari Junhong, memasuki café cantik itu tanpa perduli wajah Junhong yang sudah semakin memerah dibuatnya.

…..

"Jadi kau masih tingkat 1 sekolah menengah atas?" Daehyun terbelalak.

Okay, ia akui Junhong memiliki wajah yang manis- ralat, wajah yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

Tapi tingkat 1 sekolah menengah atas dengan tinggi tubuh yang melebihi dirinya itu terlalu …

Junhong mengangguk lucu, berkedip polos seakan bertanya apa yang salah dengan tingkat 1 sekolah menengah atas.

"Daehyun shi sekolah di tingkat berapa?" bertanya dengan suara lucunya sambil memasukkan sesendok ice cream vanilla ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku ditingkat tiga" Tersenyum tampan dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari bibir Junhong.

Dalam hatinya ia terus heboh berseru:

'**Ayolahh.. sisakan ice creamnya di ujung bibirmu Junhong! Biar aku bisa mengusapnya lalu bilang –Dasar bodoh, kau belepotan- HEHEHEHEHE. Sempurna Jung Daehyun'**

Junhong merengut bingung, menatap Daehyun yang terkekeh menyeramkan sambil menatap dirinya.

"Daehyun shi, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik sangat baik hahahaha.. jangan khawatir"

Junhong mengangguk lucu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu hyung mulai saat ini"

"hyung? Ck! Kau bahkan bisa memanggil penjual kaset game dengan sebutan hyung juga. Aku ingin yang lain"

Junhong berkedip.

Kebingungan.

"Lalu? Aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Terserah padamu, itu tugas rumah untukmu. Kau boleh memanggilku hyung untuk sementara"

Junhong mengangguk mengerti.

Menyendokkan ice cream vanilla miliknya dan spontan menyuapkannya kepada Daehyun.

Daehyun yang awalnya kaget lalu tersenyum terlalu lebar menerima sendokkan ice cream itu.

Senyumnya benar-benar lebar.

"Lalu…hyung akan memanggilku apa?" Junhong melebarkan matanya antusias, sendok ice cream masih menggantung di kedua bibir tipisnya.

"Aku akan memanggilmu sayang, simple dan cocok untukmu, terdengar manis bukan?"

Junhong kembali bersemu.

Daehyun bisa melihatnya, setelah berbincang secara langsung dengan Junhong ia tau Junhong tipe orang yang pemalu, manja namun mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya.

"Daehyun hyung~"

"ya sayang?"

Daehyun menatap penuh kearah Junhong, sekecil apapun suara Junhong ia akan merespon dengan perhatian sebesar mungkin.

Junhong meraba saku celananya, mengeluarkan secarik kertas lalu membukanya. Tersenyum kearah Daehyun yang memandangnya bertanya.

"Itu apa?"

"Ini Himchan hyung yang membuatnya"

"Hyung mu bekerja di pabrik kertas?"

Si Jung 'stupid' Daehyun.

Junhong tertawa menatap Daehyun yang masih bingung.

"Ini daftar pertanyaan yang di buat oleh Himchan hyung, kau tau kan cara berkenalan kita sedikit aneh-"

"Unik…kita tidak aneh Junhong, kita unik hahaha"

"Ya hyung kita unik ehehe"

Pasangan ini -_-'

"Nah, disini ada beberapa pertanyaan yang akan aku ajukan padamu, agar kita bisa lebih mengenal"

"Ahh..aku mengerti, apa pertanyaannya?"

"Nama lengkapmu hyung?"

"Namaku Jung Daehyun, tapi halmonie memanggilku si tampan Daehyun, si cool Daehyun, si karismatik dan lain-lain. Kau tau kan, aku tidak bisa menolak dipanggil seperti itu"

Junhong mengangguk sependapat.

Daehyun memang tampan, cool dan karismatik –Menurutnya.

"Tanggal lahirmu?"

Daehyun tampak berfikir.

"Di surat aku lahir tanggal 28 Juni, kau?"

"Aku lahir tanggal 15 Oktober, Apa hobimu hyung?"

"Aku suka bernyanyi dan bermain bola, aku tau hobimu pasti latihan menari dan bermain game?"

Junhong mengangguk sambil tertawa lebar.

"Tebakanku ternyata benar, emm..lagu apa yang kau sukai Junhong?"

"Aku? Aku suka lagu yang beatnya bisa membuatku ikut menari, kau hyung?"

"Aku suka lagu my love" Seru Daehyun yakin.

"Westlife?"

Daehyun menggeleng.

"Itu lagu ciptaanku sendiri" Daehyun menjawab santai sambil memasukkan cips ke dalam mulutnya.

Junhong tertawa keras.

Jung Daehyun ini benar-benar.

"Jung Daehyun?"

Daehyun mendongak, menatap sepasang pemuda yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"ya" Daehyun menjawab seadanya.

"Kau sedang kencan? Hahaha daebak!" Salah satu pemuda itu menatap Junhong dengan mata bersinar kagum. Junhong membungkuk kecil disertai senyum manisnya.

"Dimana Youngjae dan Yongguk hyung?"

"Tidak ikut"

Suaranya tampak malas dan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Junhong terdiam, Daehyun terlihat berbeda.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu, kami pergi lebih dulu" Kedua pemuda itu membungkuk sopan disertai senyum kepada Junhong dan Daehyun, tapi hanya Junhong yang membalasnya.

"Nah! Apa pertanyaan selanjutnya Junhong?"

Tak sampai satu menit, ini bahkan kurang dari 30 detik.

Tapi, wajah Daehyun sudah berubah seperti sebelumnya.

Tersenyum lebar dan tampan.

"Hyung~"

"Hm?"

"Yang tadi, temanmu?"

Daehyun menggeleng.

"Aku dan mereka bersekolah ditempat yang sama, hanya itu"

"Itu artinya temankan?"

Daehyun kembali menggeleng.

"Mereka hanya orang yang aku tau, itu saja"

Junhong terdiam walau dia masih belum paham apa yang terjadi.

"Junhong..apa kau mempunyai banyak orang disekitarmu?"

"Tentu saja, mau ku tunjukkan?"

Daehyun mengangguk. Dia harus tau orang-orang seperti apa yang berada di sekitar Junhong.

Junhong mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

Menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Daehyun.

"Ini Jongup, dia sahabatku, aku dan dia bergabung di komunitas dance yang sama"

Daehyun mengangguk, tertawa dan berseru dalam hati.

'**Dia tidak berbahaya, lihat saja mata kecilnya itu. Dan bibirnya ckckck, masih lebih tampan kau Jung Daehyun, jangan khawatir'**

Junhong menunjukkan foto selanjutnya.

"Ini Himchan hyung, dia sepupuku..dia satu tahun lebih tua darimu hyung"

'**ini tentu tidak bahaya, dan lihat….apa-apaan gigi besarnya itu. Kenapa dia tersenyum sangat lebar padahal giginya sebesar itu ckckck'**

Junhong menunjukkan foto selanjutnya, foto 6 pemuda yang tengah tertawa menghadap kamera.

"Ini Kyungsoo hyung, Baekhyun hyung, Lay hyung, Tao hyung, Minnie hyung dan luhannie hyung. Aku mengenal mereka di komunitas dance"

Daehyun kembali mengangguk, memasukkan potongan _cheese cake _ke dalam mulutnya.

'**Mereka juga tidak berbahaya, jelas-jelas mereka semua pemuda manis'**

Daehyun tersenyum kecil.

Junhong pintar memilih teman ternyata, semua teman-temannya tidak ada yang terlihat berbahaya 'baginya'.

Mereka tampak baik dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatir-

"Nah yang ini Oh Sehun-"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya menatap foto yang baru ditunjukkan oleh Junhong.

'**Gawat…'**

"Yang ini Kim Kai…-"

'**Sangat Gawat'**

"Lalu yang ini Suho hyung dan Chen hyung..-

'**Ini semakin gawat'**

"dan terakhir…Nah yang tinggi ini Chanyeol hyung dan Kris Hyung, mereka teman komunitas dance dan Sunbae ku disekolah ehehehe "

'**Mati saja kau Jung Daehyun…Pergilah bunuh diri'**

Daehyun nelangsa.

Dari tampang, okelah ia berani di adu. Tapi tinggi badan…..

Ia menyesal kenapa dulu tak terlalu suka minum susu.

Lagi pula, kenapa 6 pemuda tampan ini tersenyum sok keren sekali….yah oke Daehyun akui mereka keren, tapi terlalu percaya diri dengan tebar pesona begitu ckckck mereka benar-benar.

-Sebenarnya yang terlalu percaya diri siapa?-

"Hyung?"

"Ya…." Daehyun menunduk, menjawab dengan suara lemas. Dia benar-benar merasa kalah padahal entah perang melawan siapa.

"Mereka ber 6 adalah kekasih hyung-deul yang ada di foto sebelumnya"

Daehyun mendongak, terkekeh girang lalu tertawa entah karena apa.

"Ahahaha. AHAHA.. kenapa tak bilang dari tadi, wah lihat, mereka tampan yah? Sangat cocok dengan pemuda-pemuda yang ada di foto sebelumnya HAHAHA"

Jung Daehyun….entah dimana image cool dan karismatik yang dia sebutkan tadi.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu hyung~"

Daehyun menyeruput orange juice nya hingga habis, lelah karena sibuk berfikir dan tertawa sejak tadi(?).

"Aku giliran apa?"

"Giliranmu untuk menunjukkan padaku seperti apa orang-orang disekitarmu"

"Ahh..begitu, tunggu sebentar"

Merogoh ponselnya dan menunjukkan satu foto pada Junhong.

"Yang wajahnya bulat bernama Youngjae dan yang wajahnya seram bernama Yongguk"

Junhong mengangguk, tersenyum menatap foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Daehyun.

Mereka terlihat seperti orang baik-baik.

Daehyun menggeser layar ponselnya, kali ini terdapat foto seorang wanita tua yang tersenyum lebar menghadap kamera bersama Daehyun disisinya.

"Ini Kim Halmonie"

Junhong kembali mengangguk.

"Halmonie sangat cantik" Junhong berseru sambil mengusap layar ponsel Daehyun.

"Ya, sangat cantik.."

"Apa halmonie tinggal di Seoul?"

Geleng.

"Halmonie tinggal di surga, dia meninggal saat aku berada di tingkat tiga sekolah menengah pertama"

Junhong terdiam, merasa sudah salah bicara. Menatap wajah Daehyun yang tersenyum kecil sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Maaf hyung…"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, apa kau yang membunuh halmonie?"

Junhong menggeleng cepat, bibir tipisnya maju beberapa senti.

"Makanya jangan meminta maaf"

Mencubit pipi Junhong lalu mengusap bibir Junhong agar kembali seperti semula.

"Lalu selanjutnya hyung?"

"Apanya?"

"Foto?"

Daehyun menggeleng.

"Sudah tidak ada, orang yang berada disekitarku hanya mereka bertiga"

Junhong terdiam, menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Daehyun terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Junhong.

"Yongguk hyung…dia teman, sahabat, kakak, dan ayah bagiku, dan Youngjae dia pun sama, bisa menjadi teman, sahabat, tapi karena dia lebih muda dia bisa menjadi adikku, lalu karena dia bawel dia adalah ibuku"

"Hyung…..orang tuamu…?"

"Ahh.. mereka di Jepang, aku diadopsi saat umurku 2 tahun, lalu saat berumur 8 tahun hak perwalianku dialihkan ke Kim Halmonie karena 'orang tua'ku memiliki anak kandung. Setelah Kim Halmonie meninggal aku hanya diwakilkan pengacara 'orang tua'ku hingga saat ini"

"Hyung….."

"Aku tak suka menjalin hubungan Junhong-ah, karena saat kau siap menjalin hubungan, saat itu juga kau harus siap untuk ditinggalkan"

Junhong sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

Sepertinya ia paham kenapa Daehyun tidak memiliki banyak teman.

Dia…Daehyun hyung, takut ditinggalkan.

Tapi kenapa dengan Junhong….

"Tapi denganmu, karena terlalu menyukaimu….aku siap ditinggalkan, resiko terburuknya, aku akan bersiap dari sekarang"

Daehyun tersenyum, menatap Junhong dengan senyuman tulus seperti yang Junhong lihat saat pertama kali ia mengenal Jung Daehyun. Senyum tampan itu…

"Siapa yang meninggalkanmu? Kita bahkan baru memulainya sekarang"

Alis Daehyun terangkat.

"Maksudmu?"

Junhong terkekeh kecil, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca walau samar terlihat.

"Aku…mau menjadi kekasihmu"

Daehyun terdiam.

Menatap lalu berkedip bingung kearah Junhong yang tersenyum cerah.

"Kemarin kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu, tapi aku belum memberi jawaban yang jelas. Maka itu, aku menjawabnya sekarang"

Daehyun tersenyum gemas.

Melihat Junhong yang tersenyum malu membentuk tanda '**heart**' dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Terima kasih sayang"

Daehyun menggenggam tangan Junhong.

Junhong mengangguk kecil dengan senyum lucu yang selalu Daehyun sukai.

…..

"Kau lihat dia baik-baik saja kan? Ayo pulang Youngjae"

Youngjae tak bergeming, tetap duduk diam di ujung café memperhatikan kedua orang itu –Daehyun dan Junhong.

"Youngjae-ya…"

"Dia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan kan hyung?"

Youngjae menatap Yongguk dengan pandangan berharap.

"Dia menyukai Junhong, kau tidak lihat? Matanya bahkan tak lepas dari pemuda pirang itu"

Youngjae mengangguk.

"Ya…dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik"

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau sampai seperti ini? Daehyun sudah dewasa sekarang"

"Aku…tidak akan membiarkan Daehyun ditinggalkan lagi"

"Youngjae-ya.."

"Sekecil apapun kesalahan yang dibuat si bodoh itu, aku yang akan menutupinya hyung. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Daehyun terlihat melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun yang mungkin bisa membuat Junhong meninggalkannya"

"Masker? Pakaian? Dompet? Ponsel?"

Youngjae mengangguk.

"Apa kau merasa bersalah?"

Youngjae terdiam.

"Kau merasa bersalah karena waktu itu meninggalkannya dan berselingkuh denganku? Itu bukan selingkuh Youngjae, kita saat itu bahkan belum mengerti apa yang kita lakukan"

"Hyung…."

"Itu bukan salahmu Youngjae.."

"Itu salahku, aku tak tau kalau akibat dari sikap manja dan egois ku dulu bisa membuat traumanya semakin parah"

"Kita masih sangat muda saat itu, kau dan dia masih belum mengerti hubungan seperti apa yang kalian jalani"

Youngjae tersenyum kecil.

"Aku selalu menempel padanya, selalu minta ditemaninya, marah saat dia dekat dengan orang lain, bahkan aku marah besar padanya karna dia tidak mau ikut bersama kita ke taman bermain"

Yongguk mengusap rambut Youngjae sayang.

"Sudahlah…."

"Aku mengatakan bahwa kita berpacaran dan meninggalkannya, aku tak tau bahwa alasannya tak ikut waktu itu karena dia sedang menjaga Kim Halmonie yang sekarat"

"Youngjae, lupakanlah, ayo kita pulang dan-"

"Harusnya aku mendengarnya dulu, bahwa diumur kita saat itu belum pantas untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman, tapi akhirnya dia menurutiku hanya karena aku menangis. hyung~?"

"Ya?"

"Mari tetap menjaganya, dia…hanya memiliki kita"

"Kita sudah melakukannya dari dulu, sekarang bangun dan kita pulang, kau butuh istirahat"

Youngjae mengangguk, bangkit dan menggenggam tangan Yongguk.

Mengikuti langkah Yongguk yang berjalan di depannya. Menjaganya.

Mari kita saling menjaga.

Yongguk hyung menjagaku…dan biarkan aku menjagamu Jung Daehyun.

…

"Patah hati eoh?" Jongup terkekeh geli.

Menatap Himchan yang merengut semakin dalam.

"Aku tak tau kalau pemuda tadi sudah memiliki kekasih Moon! Lagi pula kita kesini untuk mengikuti Junhong"

"Aku kira kau lupa kalau kita sedang mengikuti Junhong. Karena sejak tadi pandanganmu tak lepas dari pemuda itu"

"Ishh…Beritahu aku dengan jujur, lebih manis aku atau kekasihnya?"

"Kekasihnnya tentu saja"

Jongup menjawab tanpa berfikir.

"Seharusnya kau menjawab dengan ragu-ragu Moon!"

Himchan menarik rambut Jongup.

"Lihat perbedaan kau dan kekasihnya. Kau kasar dan kau lihat kekasihnya tadi? Dia terlihat manis bahkan saat dia mengedipkan matanya"

"Kau….."

"Aku tau pemuda itu hyung"

"Apa?! Siapa?"

"Dia teman Jung Daehyun, aku melihatnya tadi di halte..aku melihatnya dengan jelas karena tadi aku berada di depan"

"Kau yakin?!"

Jongup mengangguk yakin.

"Kalau begitu….bantu aku mendekatinya, aku juga akan meminta tolong pada Junhong"

Jongup menggeleng.

"Oh ayolaaah"

"Ahhh..karena kau memaksa, aku bisa membantumu hyung…asalkan…"

"Asalkan?"

"Asal kau mau menuruti semua perintahku, tidak memukulku, dan mentraktirku makan selama 3 bulan"

"Kau gila? Mau kubunuh hah?!"

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau"

Jongup bersiap bangkit, saat tangan Himchan mencegahnya.

"Okay, aku setuju…asal, bantu aku mendekatinya"

Jongup terkekeh seram.

"Baiklah, itu urusan mudah. Senang bekerja sama denganmu hyung"

Himchan mengangguk senang.

"Nah…sekarang, aku akan memesan makanan tambahan, aku masih lapar. Kau bayar okay hyung? Hehehehe"

Himchan menahan amarahnya.

Mengangguk dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Nah..kau terlihat manis sekarang hahaha, pelayan!"

HAHAHAHAHA..

Ini beru permulaan Himchan Hyung..

Ini baru langkah pertama misi pembalasan dendam Moon Jongup.

HAHAHAHA..

To be continue~

Tolong reviewnya ya yang baca..

Makasih buat yang udah review, makasih makasih makasih..

Buat reader barunya juga makasiiiih banget mumumu~~

**Thanks for : Junjows, NathalieVernanda, LevesqueXavier, miniseokie01, Jimae407203, ****DiraLeeXiOh**, **NAP217****, ****LayChen Love Love 2****, ****Guest, ****Kim Rae Sun****, ****dae, ****linkz, ****dedezelo, ****DAELOves B.A.P, ****ichizenkaze, ****daehana, ****bininye daehyun, ****Kimberlycloudy, ****babypanda518****, ****Hwangyiu**** , ****, ****OpenDoors29****, ****tatsmatotoki, ****daelogvrl, chairun, ichizenkaze, chenma, KekeMato2560, , Majestic Hunter, lalany, neobakke, sungr4**

Balesan review :

Ehehehe.. maaf ya yang udah review Cuma beberapa aja yg udah aku bales lewat PM.

Abis setiap ngetik pasti langsung dipost, abis itu lanjut ngetik skripsi *curcol*

Ini balesan chap 5 yaaa~

**Hwangyiu**: Cerita lain antara banghim sama jongjae ya? Aku emang niatnya mau masukin, Cuma porsinya memang ga sebanyak daelo. Makasih ya udah review hihihi

**Jimae407203**: Makasih yaaa kamu rajin review, hihihi.. aku pasti lanjutin

: Cerita ini diambil dari film? Film apa ya hihi? Ide cerita murni aku dapet sendiri pas lagi naek angkot(?), nah..untuk peran daehyun aku mungkin terinspirasi dari karakter lead male di drama korea Alice cheongdamdong –bener gak tuh judulnya- Makasih reviewnyaa hihi.

**DiraLeeXiOh**: Maap ya kamu musti nunggu lagi buat part daelo kencan, hehehehe.. abis kalo aku masukin nanti kepanjangan banget T-T hihihi.. makasih ya reviewnya.

**Ichizenkaze**: Daehyun ga bodoh, dia cuma aga-aga ga pinter aja *tabok* haha.. Kamu ngakak aku malah ikutan ngakak ngebayangin Daehyun seritan di bale! Ga sekalian sambil ngunyah sirih buahahaha.. makasih yaa reviewnyaaa ihihi..

**Miniseokie01**: Iya, dilanjut kok. Makasih yaaa hhihi..

**Laychen Love Love 2**: Kamu mah demen banget sama yang ngakak-ngakak hahaha.. Makasih semangatnya.. makasih reviewnya mumumu~

**Chenma**: ihihihihihi(?) Saya juga dukung Jongup buat bales dendam! Kirim dukungan ketik Jongup(spasi)VS(spasi)Himchan kirim ke nomer hp Junhong ihihihi.. makasih reviewnya yaaaa~

**Majestic Hunter**: Nama kamu bikin aku pengen makan bolu(?) hehehe.. bingung ya kenapa Jae nangis, mungkin Jae itu takut kalo Daehyun gagal kencan terus di tinggal junhong. Hehe, maaf ya ga dijelasin disana. Makasih reviewnyaaa ihihihi..

**KekeMato2560**: Mau nampol Daehyun? SAMA! Pengen banget nampol dia pake bibir saya *tabok* jae lebay ya nangis2, maklum dia kan ceritanya takut kencan daehyun gagal dan daehyun ditinggal lagi sama org yang dia suka hehehe. Makasih yaaaa reviewnya mumumu~

**Daehana**: Asap….iya nanti saya bakar kayu dulu, baru ada asapnya(?) makasih ya udah review hihihi..

**NathalieVernanda**: Jangan suka ketawa2 mulu, nanti saya disamperin orang tua kamu gimana(?) iya dijelasin kok kenapa jae selingkuh. Makasih ya reviewnyaaa~

**Lalany**: Nama saya? December28 *tendang* hahaha.. syukurdeh kalo kamu sukaa hehehe.. makasih ya reviewnyaaa… mumumu~

**Neobakke**: CAPS KAMU KEINJEK ITU YA AMPUUN hahahaha.. makasih yaaa reviewnya, makasih juga jempolnya, lumayan bisa buat bikin sop(?) hahaha.. Makasihh~

**sungr4**: Makasih yaaaa hehehehe~

Buat yang udah komen di chapter lain tapi aku belom bales reviewnya .. MAAF BANGET..MAAF YAAAA.. yang pasti aku makasih kalian udah mau baca dan mau review, makasih yaaa huhuhuhu *nangis di pelukan Daehyun* iihihihihihi..

I LOP YUU~


End file.
